


Goodbye Song

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Song Lyrics, burning clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: While unpacking in their new house, TK finds some of Alex's stuff. Owen has an idea of how to get of it.Losely based on "Goodbye Song" by MKTO
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Goodbye Song

“Get up,” Owen burst into TK’s room waking his son from his peaceful sleep.

“What the hell dad?” TK hid his face under his comforter when his dad opened the blinds, letting in the morning sun. “It’s nine o’clock.”

“And we have stuff to do today, so get up and eat breakfast.”

“It’s our day off,” TK groaned, pouting.

“We’ve been here almost a month and we still haven’t unpacked,” Owen gestured to the open boxes that filled his room and the hallway. “We’re gonna unpack and get this place cleaned up. It will look like a home by dinner.”

“Fine,” TK flung the covers off and found a pair of sweatpants on the floor to pull on.

Owen ruffled his hair, chuckling at his bed head.

“Love you son.”

“Love you too.”

TK ate a granola bar for breakfast and downed a bottle of water.

“So where do we start?”

“I’m gonna start with the living room, you go on up and do your room and bathroom.”

“Got it.”

TK started in the bathroom, figuring it would take the least amount of time. He folded and stacked towels on the shelf and deposited a pile of clean, dry towels on the rug to be folded later. He struggled to hang the shower curtain, but ultimately succeeded. He arranged the extensive skin care regimen created for him by his dad on the counter and stood back to admire his work.

“Looks good kiddo,” Owen clapped him on the shoulder. “Living room is finished except the tv still needs to be hooked up. Judd needs my help with something at the station. Go ahead and work on your room and we can finish downstairs when I get home. I’ll be gone half an hour tops.”

“Okay. Love you dad.”

“Love you too.”

TK was a tiny bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of boxes in his room. He hadn’t realized he had that much stuff, and he’d donated tons of clothes before they moved. He decided to split up the boxes. Decorations and pictures went on the back to be unpacked later and clothes and shoes stayed in the floor to be organized. He started with his closet organizing it based on type. Pants on the left, hoodies next, then long sleeve shirts, button ups, good t-shirts, jackets and then his uniforms for work.

It took him almost fifteen minutes to assemble his shoe rack and then all of his shoes were placed neatly on it.

Pajamas, workout clothes and old t-shirts went in his dresser. At the bottom of a box of workout clothes he found a hoodie that he was certain had belonged to Alex. Wrapped up in it were a few pictures, a few more t-shirts that he’d stolen at one point or another and the dreaded velvet box. 

He flipped open the top and looked down at the ring inside. It made his stomach turn painfully and he dropped it on the floor as if it was burning him. He picked up the hoodie and buried his nose in it. It was familiar and somewhat comforting. Alex had been less than warm and cuddly and he’d ripped his heart out and handed it back to him. Everything in him wanted to hate Alex, but he couldn’t bring himself to it. Alex had been consistent in the worst way, he’s treated him like shit, but maybe he’d deserved it.

Owen found him like that on his bedroom floor, holding a hoodie in his hands, pictures scattered around him and a painfully familiar ring still in its box next to him.

“Is this-”

“Alex’s stuff? Yeah.”

Owen knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do with it. I don’t want to keep it, but-”

“I have an idea. We’re gonna get rid of that asshole forever.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know we’ve been looking for an excuse to try out the fire pit in the back?” Owen picked up a picture. “I think this is the perfect opportunity.”

They gathered up all of the clothing and pictures and threw them in the pit. Owen doused them in lighter fluid and handed TK the pack of matches.

“Wanna do the honors?”   
He struck one and dropped it into the fire. It took a second, but everything caught, the pictures disintegrating almost instantly, the clothes charring and smoking.

“What do I do with this?” TK held up the ring box.

“You were the baseball player. Pitch that sucker.”

TK held it in his hand, squeezing rhythmically a few times, before winding up and throwing it as hard as he could into the woods.

Owen wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him close.

“I’m proud of you kid. I think we’re gonna be just fine.”

“Me too Dad. Me too.”


End file.
